


New Scars

by I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Does this count as pillow talk?, It's not super sweet but they're still happy dammit!, Just a little pillow talk between the boys after they reunite, M/M, NK/Ornstein, Nameless King/ Ornstein the Dragon Slayer, Namless King/Ornstein, semi-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies
Summary: Ornstein listened to the storm over the sound of his lover's heartbeat, one ear on Gwynson's broad chest and the other anticipating every faint boom from within the clouds. One of the former dragon slayer's hands wandered absentmindedly over the king's bare side, exploring the hard muscle, memorizing every dip and curve he could find. Up and down in a slow, lazy rhythm, until he settled over one spot. His fingers traced over a smooth, uneven rise they had stumbled upon, feeling out the new mark with meticulous care."I don't remember this scar."





	New Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I was in the mood for something with NK and Ornstein, and this was born. Just a few quick side notes: One is that I am going with the name Gwynson with NK because I have a licence to do what I want. Secondly, I haven't played the third game yet, I only know a bit because Macabrecabra and I like talking DS (also heyyy if you like Ornstein/Artorias stuff go check out their fic Fuel For The Fire), so please no spoilers in the comments! 
> 
> That being said, comments are always super welcome and appreciated! Okay that's all this note is too long already XD

Flashes of lightning shone through the windows of Archdragon Peak, mingling for fleeting moments with the warmer glow of candlelight within. Outside, raindrops showered against the stone and glass, soft as goose down yet loud enough to never be drowned out by the distant peals of thunder.

Ornstein listened to the storm over the sound of his lover's heartbeat, one ear on Gwynson's broad chest and the other anticipating every faint boom from within the clouds. One of the former dragon slayer's hands wandered absentmindedly over the king's bare side, exploring the hard muscle, memorizing every dip and curve he could find. Up and down in a slow, lazy rhythm, until he settled over one spot. His fingers traced over a smooth, uneven rise they had stumbled upon, feeling out the new mark with meticulous care.

"I don't remember this scar." He murmured softly, lifting his eyes to meet Gwynson's with a curious tip to his head. The king shrugged slightly with a small smile, not sparing the scar so much as a glance.

"I got it after I left."

Ornstein nodded, gaze sliding back to the scar curiously. His fingers continued to rub over it, getting a feel for the new addition to his lover's side. Or, at least, new to him. It seemed quite old, as many of the scars on both of them were.

"What from? If you don't mind me asking, that is..."

"It's fine, Ornstein." Gwynson chuckled, his smile growing more kind for a moment. One of his hands, so large it dwarfed the other gods', reached down to rest over the fingers on his side. His head tilted back as though in deep thought, golden eyes staring searchingly up at the ceiling, and Ornstein waited patiently for an answer.

"I think it was from some wild mutt. Honestly, I can't remember it too well."

Ornstein nodded, brushing his thumb over the scar with a soft hum. He was getting into his own head, Gwynson could tell, always one to overthink. The king gave a small squeeze to his love's hand before leaning down to gently head butt him. "It's no big deal. Besides, I'm not the only one with new scars."

His free hand lifted to brush over Ornstein's chest for emphasis, seeking out a pair of scars he knew had not been there before his banishment. Round, raised marks about the size of his thumb tip, placed only a palm length apart between the former slayer's chest and stomach. Of course, those were hardly the only new scars he'd noticed. As foggy as his memory had grown of the details from millennia before, there were some marks that he just couldn't recall from their many nights spent together.

It was Ornstein's turn to shrug then, glancing over the old scars Gwynson had pointed out. Nasty wounds at the time, now dulled to silver patches that told a meaningless story.

"There were some old arrow traps in ruins I explored. Honestly, I'm surprised they still even worked." By some twisted miracle, the mechanisms hadn't rusted out of use, and that was something he'd discovered the hard way. Ornstein was sure that without his armor, it would have been the end for him.

"Mm, I'm surprised you were caught in such a trap. You're usually so light on your feet." Gwynson grinned lazily, nuzzling Ornstein's cheek as the former slayer all but pouted at the comment.

"In my defense, I was tired at the time." An understatement to be sure, but he hardly wanted to dampen the mood by elaborating.

Gwynson hummed softly, knowing well enough already that the journey had been hard for his old lover, just given the state of him when they had finally reunited. Half starved, barely standing and on far, far too little sleep. He pressed a kiss to the side of Ornstein's head and tightened his grip on the smaller man, as if to guard him from such unpleasant memories.

"Well, that's all behind you now."

Ornstein smiled faintly, turning his head to catch Gwynson's lips in a proper kiss. There was a promise hidden in those words worth more than all the gold in the world, and it brought with it a sense of utter peace for him.

"It's all behind both of us now..." All that hardship was in the past, and it could stay there. They both had no need to wander lost and alone ever again, living safely together in a castle far separate from all the world's troubles.

Ornstein only prayed, as he settled once more at Gwynson's side, that such would be the case forever.


End file.
